


The one where Liam is a fanboy with a graphic imagination

by LoserLife592



Series: Stiles and Liam being gay [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pining Liam, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck he needed to calm down.</p><p>But it was Stiles-god-he’s-so-fucking-gorgeous-Stilinski! The guy who Liam may or may not have been stalking ever since he first stumbled across his hilarious videos. The guy he’d been obsessing over in embarrassing ways. The guy who he probably spent over $500 on just so he could get as much memorabilia from him as possible. The guy he made a Tumblr account for so he could stalk him better. The guy who was right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam Dunbar was currently experiencing something of a dilemma.

To an outsider, Liam would probably look perfectly calm and collected as he casually and thoroughly checked out the quite attractive guy down the aisle from him in the grocery store. He’d seem like nothing more than a passing admirer who may or may not make an attempt at flirting.

To someone who actually who knew Liam however, it definitely looked like he was 2.8 seconds away from having a full on fan attack/squeal fest.

Why? Well, it was because the quite attractive guy down the aisle from him in the grocery store was someone he knew and may or may not have a very huge crush on.

(Well, relatively knew. Liam had watched all of the videos he posted, all the videos starring him, and watched many of the few interviews he was in).

Yup, the quite attractive guy down the aisle of him was none other than Stiles- _motherfucking-hot-as-fuck_ -Stilinski, the famous YouTube star.

Sucking in a sharp breath Liam grit his teeth together in a nervous habit that he was trying to get rid of. Unsuccessfully get rid of that is. Paying no mind to that fact right now, however, Liam continued to stay frozen in place as he kept staring at Stiles. Who was just _there_. So very close to his person that he could almost hearing the other’s breathing. (Or maybe he was starting to lose his sanity a bit; they were on opposite ends of the long aisle after all).

Fuck he needed to calm down.

But it was Stiles- _god-he’s-so-fucking-gorgeous-_ Stilinski! The guy who Liam may or may not have been stalking ever since he first stumbled across his hilarious videos. The guy he’d been obsessing over in embarrassing ways. The guy who he probably spent over $500 on just so he could get as much memorabilia from him as possible. The guy he made a Tumblr account for so he could stalk him better. The guy who was _right there_. The guy who looked so much hotter in person. The guy who was taller than Liam in a way that did wonders for his height kink.

Suddenly Liam was overwhelmed with the urge to march over there, drop to his knees in front of Stiles and blow him for all he was worth. To suck his brain out through his dick and then let Stiles fuck him until he saw stars and tried to make them into constellations. To hell with the fact that they were in public and there were tons of people milling around. Let them see. Let them all know that Liam was the only one Stiles could do that to and-

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _REEL IT IN LIAM_.

Fuck he had it bad. Also he was apparently a closet exhibitionist.

Highly aware of his flush and prominent arousal, Liam ducked his head and shuffled closer to his shopping cart in hopes of hiding away from the world. Maybe he could back out of the aisle quickly so even if he _did_ make noise, Stiles wouldn’t see him. The shopping cart would slow him down so he’d have to abandon it. He was pretty sure Mason would understand if he returned to their apartment without the groceries he promised to buy. Mason was cool like that. Problem was he needed the shopping cart to hide his _excitement_ at seeing Stiles in person. Maybe if he sprinted fast enough no one would notice. He was a pretty fast runner. Yeah. Yeah, he could do this. He could make it. He was going to be safe.

“Uh, hi?”

Fuck he was so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches there's more. (WHY THE FUCK WON'T IT LET ME CHANGE THE FORMAT/LAYOUT SO THAT IT'S NOT CLUSTERED AND SQUASHED TOGETHER?!?!?!?!?!??!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by jamesm97’s comment. But thanks to everyone else for the kudos and comments and everything too.

Liam lay on his bed in his and Mason’s shared apartment in amazement.  
It had officially been a month since he had his little run in with Stiles-beautiful-as-fuck-Stilinski and they had started their little relationship.  
A month of Stiles’ gorgeous real-life smirks up close. A month of flirting. A month of Liam pinching himself to make sure that he wasn’t just having an amazing dream or had died tragically and gone to heaven.  
It had been a good month. Probably the best month of Liam’s life really. It might’ve been better if Liam had been able to fulfill the fantasy he had when he’d first spotted Stiles in the grocery store. Or even one of the many that he’d been getting a lot more recently. Hell, even the feeble, desperately cobbled together ones he’d had in the earlier stages of his crush on Stiles would’ve worked. (Those were the days where Stiles’ videos were still new to Liam. As was his sudden pulling attraction to guys so the most he dared to fantasize about was mutual masturbation with sloppy making out and lots of ass grabbing).  
However, despite the constant flirting, Stiles’ winks and smirks, and all the physical contact, Liam and Stiles were not together.  
Yet, Liam almost wanted to add. However he’d come to the realization around the third week of actually knowing Stiles Stilinski—when it was finally setting in that, yes, he was having actual interactions with Stiles Stilinski on a daily basis—that he should be more grateful. After all, it was an honour just to have been able to not only meet, but befriend your idol; asking them to hook up with you was pushing it.  
Besides, from what Liam had seen from hanging out with Stiles and, eventually, Stiles’ band of misfits, Stiles flirted with everything. Whether he actually meant it or not was up in the air but it was still a fact. Meaning that all that he did with Liam was just Stiles being Stiles and Liam was just driving himself crazy with hope.  
It didn’t help with his crush though. No matter how many times Liam repeated to himself that all the flirting that Stiles did with him was just a part of how Stiles behaved with everyone, he couldn’t stop his body from reacting. He wished it was just blushing though.  
But of course it wasn’t just blushing.  
As previously mentioned, Liam’s dreams and fantasies had been popping up a lot more recently. A night barely went by that Liam didn’t wake up rutting into his mattress, sweaty and sticky with Stiles’ name on his lips.  
Mostly, he endured it. However, there was one horrifying occasion when Liam and Stiles were movie-marathoning at Stiles’ house and Liam ended up falling asleep. He woke up later horny, hard and alone on the couch after a very vivid dream involving Stiles’ marble kitchen countertop. Liam didn’t wait around to wonder if Stiles had left before or after the dream got pornographic before booking it, still half-asleep.  
Liam avoided him for a day before Stiles showed up on his doorstep and was commanding him to get dressed so that they could make use of two-for-one-Tuesday at the movie theater. If Stiles knew what Liam had dreamed about, he never let on.  
Liam still takes safety precautions to make sure that the incident never repeats itself.  
A knock permeated through Liam’s thoughts. Blinking, Liam bounced up from his bed and made his way over to the front door of the small apartment. The door swung open to reveal the main topic of Liam’s earlier thoughts.  
“Hey.” Stiles said as he waved slightly, slipping in past Liam without permission or a greeting in return. Liam blinked again, closing the door and following Stiles as he made his way over to Liam’s room and plopped down on his bed. “Get a bag and pack all of your essentials.” He said.  
Liam raised an eyebrow but took slow steps towards his duffel bag anyways. “Why?” he questioned.  
“Because,” Stiles said, moving his head in a twitchy bobbing motion that was synonymous with the older boy. “In light of the recent revelation that you haven’t seen Star Wars, you, me, Scotty and all the other poor fools I know that haven’t seen it are going to sit down and watch all the movies.”  
Liam nodded as he finally reached where his bag lay. He made no move to grab it though. “Okay but why do I have to pack my stuff?”  
“Because the entirety of all the movies combined is basically 13 hours in total. Plus we might add in all of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. All of that in total will be at least 43 hours.”  
Liam blinked. Then blinked again before reaching for his bag. “I’ll grab my toothbrush and stuff from the bathroom. Mind getting some of my clothes out for me?” When Stiles nodded Liam made his way into bathroom to gather his things. When he came out he froze in terror, dropping his bag before instantly tightening his grip on air.  
Stiles was standing before the closet. And it was opened.  
This closet wasn’t just any ordinary closet unfortunately. Oh no, it was the closet.  
As previously mentioned, Liam, being a major fanboy, had spent well over $500 buying memorabilia from Stiles’ website. Meaning he had a load of t-shirts, mugs, plushies, wristbands, and so on.  
However, upon becoming friends with Stiles, there came the issue of Stiles coming over to his apartment. Liam was not shy with his obsession and thus had the array of fan merch strewn across the apartment. However, Liam was understandably embarrassed over this obsession after meeting Stiles and was just thankful that he wasn’t wearing one of Stiles’ shirts when they met. So after first meeting Stiles, Liam gathered all of the fan merchandise and hid them. In the closet.  
Which was now open and bare before Stiles.  
Liam wanted to sink into the Earth’s core and never return because now Stiles knew. Liam had been carefully trying to keep his obsession a secret from Stiles to prevent the older from thinking him a crazy fanboy willing to stalk him at any given moment. He’d been doing so well. But now Stiles knew. He knew and he’d leave and never talk to Liam again because he was an obsessed fanboy with a closet full of merchandise that, now that Liam looked at it with someone besides Mason here, kind of resembled a shrine.  
Fuck he was so dead. (More dead than when Stiles snuck up on him in the grocery store).  
Just as he was about to turn and sprint out of his apartment, Stiles turned to face him. Stiles had one brow raised and his lips were curled into a coy smirk, his eyes gleaming.  
“Why dear Liam,” he murmured, turning fully, “is all this for little ol’ me?”  
Liam made a small whimpering noise.  
Stiles snickered and his smirk turned sly. “Don’t worry dude.” He said. “I think it’s cute how you have a little shrine to me. Kind of creepy but cute.”  
Liam made a keening noise now. “It’s not a shrine.” He mumbled, eyes darting everywhere and hands continuously clenching and unclenching. Then the words actually registered and his head shot up. “Wait. Cute? What?”  
Stiles snickered again as he grinned. “Yeah, cute.” He repeated. “I mean, I always knew that you were a fan but I didn’t know that you were this big of a fanboy. It’s really cute. Especially since you’ve been trying to hide it from me.”  
Liam felt like he was falling but he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. “You…you knew that I…” Liam couldn’t fully process all of this information right now. He needed to sit down. Maybe forever.  
Stiles nodded slowly. “Yeah, I knew. And I think it’s cute.” He repeated again.  
Liam blinked. “Are you sure? Because I was fairly certain that you’d freak or something because—”  
Stiles crossed the distance between them with one stride of his long legs. Then he was before Liam and cupping his face in his hands. Liam shut up quickly as Stiles leaned forward and sealed their lips together. “Yes,” he murmured against Liam’s lips as he pulled back, “I think it’s very cute.”  
Liam nodded slightly as he barely processed anything beyond, hekissedmehekissedmehekissedme.  
Stiles nodded as he pulled away fully, hands dropping back to his sides. “Good. Now pack your stuff.” Stiles turned back to the closet and started gathering a few shirts.  
Liam numbly moved over to some of his drawers to get some pajamas and pants.  
“Oh, and if we get there before everyone I might have time to fuck you open on my kitchen counter like you wanted. If not, we can do it after.”  
Liam chocked and dropped everything again.


End file.
